story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Yeo-eun
(Korean: 김여은) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Cool type idol using indigo as her theme color. Like many Asian characters, Yeo-eun has black hair, squinted eyes, and pale (almost yellow-ish) skin. Her long black hair is waist length with a small, curled side-tail held by light blue ribbon and pom-pom. She wears pale blue earrings. However, her eye shape is different from other characters in the series, and rather unique for an anime character. For spring & summer, Yeo-eun wears a dark blue shirt-style dress with cap sleeves and a white peter pan collar to accent the ruffled buttoned strips and line detail at the middle of the torso. This is paired with white knee-socks and blue laced short boots. During autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved dark blue hoodie and white denim skirt, black boots, and pale blue stockings. Yeo-eun can be stubborn at times, and due to her serious passion for performance, she cannot tolerate those who treat it like a game. She prefers to remain professional, but still personal, allowing some to see her as someone easy to approach. Although Yeo-eun struggles when coming to term with her own feelings, and while rarely ever worked up, she remains smiling to avoid alerting others in an attempt to avoid facing her feelings- appearing sullen and lost when on her own. While Yeo-eun handles everything in stride, she is shown suffering from feelings of loneliness and inadequacy knowing Yeo-eun could easily be replaced by the next cute thing to suddenly show up. She also suffers from poor health at times. Despite her popularity and everything given to her, Yeo-eun has grown past her earlier selfish period at the start of the series. She enjoys attention and compliments, but more heartfelt responses are the ones to gain more attention. She was initially shown as sharp, crafty, and manipulative with an enjoyment for teasing others. Mei: Mei is a shy person and is Yeo-eun's teammate. Because of Yeo-eun's earnest personality and her willingness to become friends with Mei, they are now close with each other. Hinata Tsukishiro: Yeo-eun cares for Hinata very much, and cherishes their friendship. Chieri Yamakawa: She and Chieri were like this in SoW2LiLF Episode 32. They seem to be negative with each other. Mayuri Kaido: They started off on good terms, but due to Germany's disappointment at FIFA World Cup 2018, they were back to being acquaintances at the beginning of Episode 26. Sonata Otome: After watching Sonata's football match, Yeo-eun understood why she treats Sonata nervously and helped debug her problematic codes. Saki Kurumizawa: Saki is Yeo-eun's normal friend. Saki likes the Saki/Yeo-eun tandem in the extent that she supports, teases and even set the mood for the two. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara is Yeo-eun's fast friend because of both being a cook. The two are in sync when talking about food-related stuffs. Shiho Fujiura: There isn't much interaction between them. Yeo-eun entasked Shiho in decorating flowers. *Her zodiac sign is Leo *Kanimal Partner: A beagle dog named Da-hyun (JA: ダヒョン Da'hyon/KO: 다현). *Her specialties are jogging, singing, and cooking. *People's first impressions of Yeo-eun are 'passionate', 'socially awkward', and 'cool'. *In her report card is written as "Don't be stubborn. Show your positive feelings." *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *She can play the flute. *She hates bananas. *Good at home economics but bad at art. *Her weakness is sewing. *The first thing Yeo-eun does every morning is saying "Good morning!" *When she was in Grade 1, Yeo-eun often made cute expressions so her classmates would laugh. *One bad thing about Yeo-eun is that she talks about her Kanimal pet a lot. *If Yeo-eun ever had a boyfriend, she would prefer a boy with good first impression that treats her well and doesn't buy her expensive materials. Someone she can learn a lot from. Yeo-eun likes guys who have aegyo. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl